


Bite

by lyvneato



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Short, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyvneato/pseuds/lyvneato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble of Emily and Jessica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

Soft moans escaped her lips, leaving Emily feeling embarrassed. Her cheeks were hot enough to make her twenty dollar blush feel inadequate in comparison. Jessica only grinned, white teeth glinting in the dim light. She trailed up the brunettes soft skin, dragging her bottom lip in between Emilys’ breasts. Once the blonde reached the base of Emilys’ neck she placed kisses on her collar bone, earning another soft whimper. 

“You’re such a tease, Jess.” She pouted, breathing out the words. 

Jessica only let out a soft laugh in response, too focused on what she was doing. Trailing her teeth in the crook of Emilys’ neck, she felt her shiver. Small nibbles made Emily feel weak, if she had been standing she wouldn’t have been able to keep it up after the treatment Jessica was giving her. Coming up for air, Jessica leaned closely to Emily, hot breath warming her cold cheeks. Emily moved one of her hands from Jessica’s thighs to the small of her back. Leaning closer, Jessica had just barely started to taste the thick strawberry lip gloss coating Emilys’ lips when a loud knock jolted the girls apart. 

 "Hey–! What’s taking you guys so long to get ready?“ A familar male voice called out. 

 "Just girl talk, Mike! I’m coming–” she faked innocence, looking back at Emily with hunger filling her eyes. 

 Bouncing up off the bed she waited till Emily had straighten her clothes out before opening the door. Mike greeted her, calling her ‘Babe’ which only resulted in an eye roll from both girls. 

 "Come on, the movies about to start, you can finish talking later.“ Mike spoke coaxing Jessica out.

“Oh I’m sure we will, right Jess?” Emily eyed her with a smile, making Jessica laugh while nodding. 

 "Of course,“ she answered her, secretly wishing it was now, knowing the look in the other girls eyes also meant she felt the same way. Mike leaned into Jessica quickly, pecking her lips. He frowned for half a second before noting a difference in what Jessica’s kiss usually tasted like. 

"Strawberry? I like it when you wear cherry better.” he commented, all while Jessica internally wanted him to leave. Mike walked away while pulling on Jessicas’ arm, leaving Emily to fall back onto the bed wishing it had been her to take her out instead.


End file.
